1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to permanent disposal vaults for hazardous chemical waste materials and more particularly to vaults which provide for continuous monitoring of liquid leakage and leachates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore hazardous chemical waste materials have been permanently encapsulated in concrete vaults which have been formed in situ below the surface of the surrounding terrain. Hazardous chemical waste materials have been deposited in bulk or in distinct containers (e.g., metal drums) in a concrete basin and subsequently covered with water-impermeable permanent materials such as a covering layer of poured-in-place concrete. If any breakage occurs in the basin or in the covering material, surface water can penetrate the concrete, soak the waste materials and form a reservoir of hazardous leachate which tends to escape from the concrete basin into the local geological strata whence contamination of natural water systems can develop. It is desirable to dispose of hazardous chemical waste materials in some fashion which will preclude entry of leakages and leachates into the natural water distribution system. It is further desirable to dispose of hazardous chemical waste materials in some fashion which will permit positive identification of leakage materials and leachate materials if any should develop within the hazardous chemical waste disposal area.
NOTE: Hazardous chemical waste materials are to be distinguished from active biological waste materials (sewage, garbage, trash--sometimes called "municipal wastes") and radioactive wastes (sometimes called "nuclear wastes"). This invention is not intended for active biological wastes or radioactive wastes.